They're Here
by Tears of Light
Summary: I, Jessica have brought the YYH gang to my dimension for a couple days of forced fun. Rating because Mike couldn't keep his mouth shut. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the fanfiction Hey Daddy. There, I said it! Now you can't sue me! Won't be seeing you in court, but I'll definitely read your review if you send any.

They're Here!

By Jessica Lynn HammondThe YYH gang were all asleep when time suddenly closed and beside each one of them a portal ripped open and sucked them in. Each of them suddenly jerked awake. They were on different courses so they couldn't see each other.

Yusuke yelled "What the Hell!"

He looked around the blue swirling vortex.

He then again yelled "Oh great, could this get any stupider! I finally get off that stupid tournament and now I'm off to some other place! This better be a dream!"

Now on to Kurama. Kurama didn't think or say anything. He just stared with shocked eyes wondering where he was going or if it was a dream.

Now Hiei just looked annoyed. He didn't even wonder where he was going. Weird.

Anyway Kuwabara said, "What a weird dream. Hope I wake up soon."

Soon enough, in a place near my house four portals opened up and threw all of them face first on the grass. Yusuke muttered a few words, which nobody could really hear. I looked up from my book and walked over.

"Hello!" I politely said trying not to annoy Hiei. Then I realized that it was already too late!

Yusuke said a little rudely "Who the hell are you!"

He noticed Kurama, and Kuwabara getting on their feet and Hiei leaning against a tree looking pissed. "And why are we here!"

I simply smiled and replied "My name is Jessica, and I brought you here." Then I tried to look as innocent as possible but sure enough…

"You sent us here! Send us back now!" (I hope you know that was Yusuke) I simply replied "Or else?"

Yusuke shouted, "Or else I'll beat you up!"

I was a little scared but said, "If you do that I'll keep you all here. You don't want to be the reason your friends can't go back to your dimension, do you?"

The threat to keep them all there shut him up. Whew! Good. I really didn't want to be beaten up by a cartoon character! Imagine that, I go to the hospital and the nurse asks "Cause of injury?"

I reply "I got beaten up."

She again replies "By who?"

I have to say "Yusuke, a character from the cartoon Yu Yu Hakusho." Then she would laugh and call me crazy. But enough imagining and back to the story.

I soon realize that was a little harsh so I said "Hold on, that sounds a lot like the Gate of Betrayal to me, So I'll change it. If you beat me up your friends can still go but you can't. Does that sound fair?"

Yusuke replied "No. You're still keeping us here!"

I said, "Too bad, That's the way it is."

Hiei spoke up and said, "Why are we here in the first place?"

I replied with a giggle "To help me write a story!"

Everyone fell down anime style while I laughed uncontrollably. A few people in the park who noticed this fall unique to anime stared for a moment before silently saying something along the lines of too much television viewing rots people's brains.

Yusuke shouted "So you dragged us here from bed to help you write a stupid story!" This is so stupid!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama politely asked " Why don't you want to ask somebody from your dimension to help?"

Hiei just looked annoyed and thought "This is not my day."

I said, "Well I don't know what would happen, like, what you would think or say if you guys were put in this situation so I gathered most of my psychic powers and zapped you here. Oh, and no Hiei, I guess this isn't your day."

Hiei looked shocked for about one second and said, " So you can read our thoughts?"

I answered "Yep. But only if I want too."

Kurama asked, "why do you need to write one about us? How do you even know about us anyway?"

I said, "I know about you guys because it's all on television.!"

Kuwabara replied, puzzled, "Huh?"

In fact everyone was puzzled with a surprised look on their faces proving my assumption. Hiei thought, "You got to be kidding me!"

I said, "No, I'm not kidding! You are all on a TV show! It's called Yu Yu Hakusho! And I'm writing a fanfiction! In fact, it's classified under humor so try to be yourselves."

Everyone again fell down anime style and I thought to myself, giggling uncontrollably, "Although this is killer comedy for my story, they really should stop doing that in public or they will attract attention! More than usual anyway."

Kuwabara said, "If you ask me this is dumb"

I replied "Well nobody asked you."

He would've made a stupid comeback but he didn't want to stay here.

Kurama asked, "What TV show is this?"

I answered "Well it's almost 5:30. Great! You can watch an episode! Just follow me and you will see…I really didn't mean for that to rhyme."

So we all walked into my house, off to my room and the guys all sat, except for Hiei, on the rug. I switched the TV on and sure enough they were all watching the episode where Hiei kicked the Blue Dragon Saint Beast guy's but, or rather sliced him about 16 times. Everyone but me was shocked at the accuracy of the fight. Yusuke asked, "So how do they know what's happening?"

I said, "I don't know, I just like to watch it."

Kurama replied "Oh. How far along did they get it?" I said "I've been watching for a while and the farthest I've ever seen was the first round of the final match of the dark tournament. It begins when Yusuke gets run over a car and dies. I haven't seen the battle between you and Karasu but don't tell me. I'd rather watch the episode and find out myself."

Kurama said, "o.k."

Meanwhile, while they were watching, amazed, I thought to myself "This isn't really very humorous. I wonder what could get a funny reaction?"

Yusuke thought, "I wonder how they know?"

Hiei was thinking, "If she can read our thoughts I better not think too much. That won't be a problem for that idiot over there."

Hiei really must hate not have full freedom of thought. Poor Hiei. Kuwabara was thinking, "I'm hungry."

Hey! That just gave me an idea! I wonder how Hiei will react to ice cream! He loves it in some, ok, all other fanfictions so maybe he'll like it here!

I said when the show was over, "Let's get some ice cream!"

Well three seem to be happy. Hiei tried to look indifferent. So we started to walk there when halfway some stupid little kid comes up and says, "Isn't it a little late for Halloween!"

He runs off laughing while Kuwabara shot him a death glance. How stupid, the kid couldn't see and thusly couldn't care less! Anyway we get there and I asked, "What do you want?"

Yusuke + Kuwabara: Chocolate

Kurama: Strawberry

Hiei didn't want anything (actually I don't think he could choose) so I got him vanilla. I also got vanilla ice cream. Hiei ate his ice cream and was content and inwardly happy until he had finished.

So after ice cream I wanted to check to see if there was any new fanfictions. Now here was an idea that will really make some comical reactions! Maybe I can even make Kurama act, or say, something funny!

So I said, "Hey! Let's go to the library!"

To this statement, Hiei says, "I don't think that idiot wants to read." He directed that insult to Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't say anything about the not wanting to read because it was true but he did say, "I'm not a idiot you…"

I cut him off and said, "We're here! Try not to fight, ok?"

Like I really care whether they fight or not! I continued, "I'm not here to read books, I already checked out some. I'm here to read some fanfictions."

Kurama said, "Isn't that one of those things you are writing?"

I replied, "Yep! Hey, why don't you read some that kids wrote about you? Then you'll see why I wanted to write one about you guys with your real attitudes."

So we walked in and sat at some computers (there was a lot of computers) and we all access the Internet.

"So what do we type in?" Yusuke asked.

I said, " That's f-a-n…"

"We know!" they all replied earning a, "Shhh!" from the librarian, and I slightly giggled.

"That girl, Jessica, sure laughs a lot!" Kurama thought.

Well yeah, I guess I do. Oh well. So as they were reading the summaries Yusuke observantly said, "Have you noticed that most of these are stories about Hiei or Kurama falling in love with somebody? It's really funny!" he added, sniggering at how many were about Hiei falling in love.

Kuwabara also laughed earning another, "Shhh!" from the librarian.

"Kuwabara, you must really be quiet. It is a library you know." Kurama commented.

Kuwabara stated, "Yeah I know that!"

"Shhh!" the librarian said, getting annoyed.

"What an idiot." Hiei calmly said, but Kuwabara ignored, or rather, didn't hear, this comment.

After a few minutes Yusuke found one that was very interesting. It was entitled "Hey Daddy" and its summary had words that really sparked his interest: "Hiei's 4 long lost kids"…that was all Yusuke needed to start to read it. The first chapter was funny but the second one really cracked him up! He proceeded to the 3rd and 4th and nearly got hushed by the librarian! Yusuke told Kuwabara about it and when he read it he really laughed and again earned a "Shhh!" from the librarian who looked like she would scream at the top of her lungs, "Shut the fuck up!" if she wouldn't lose her job from that.

Kuwabara passed it on to Kurama whom, when he read it, chuckled a bit. Well, at least he isn't pissing the librarian off.

Hiei asked, "What's so funny?"

Kurama said, "I really wouldn't read it if I were you. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Yeah, read it Hiei!" shouted Yusuke. (Well, almost shouted)

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said earning yet another "Shhh!" from the librarian. Why doesn't see just throw him out already? I would've done it by now.

Hiei, wondering what was so funny, looked at Kurama's computer to type in the title. (The seating arrangements were Yusuke at the far right side of the line of computers next to Kuwabara who was next to Kurama who was next to Hiei who was next to me. Whew! That was a long sentence!)

Hiei read it all, looked sickened and said sarcastically, "Thanks for showing this to me. I'll have nightmares for days."

Kurama said "Only days! I was thinking more like weeks."

"Forget weeks," I replied, "try more like months!"

Then I started giggling and everyone started laughing, except Hiei, until Hiei shot us all a look that made everyone but Kuwabara stop, and he got another, "Shhh!" from the pissed off librarian. After that she reached in her purse and pulled out a bottle of chewable aspirin and ate 2 of them. (I'm surprised she didn't throw them at Kuwabara…)

After that all of them started scrolling through the fanfictions. "Hiei falling in love, Kurama falling in love, Hiei and Kurama falling in love with each other! What's with these people!" Yusuke asked.

Hiei and Kurama shot a confused and sickened look as Yusuke mentioned the last "romance" fanfiction, but Yusuke continued down listing romance fanfictions.

"Kurama and Botan, Hiei and Botan! These people are crazy!" Hiei shot a sickened look at Yusuke while Kurama only raised an eyebrow. Hiei said, "Are there any more stupid romance couplings?"

Yusuke looked "Ah, well there's more under those categories but nothing else new."

I say under my breath to Hiei and Kurama, "Don't worry, it isn't just you two. They do gay stories about Yusuke and Kuwabara too. I never read any, but I did see a couple."

Hiei looked slightly relieved and went down the list, seeing tons of romance fanfictions about him falling in love. Sickened he just moved on until one caught his eye. It was entitled "Christmas Fun." Now the title didn't interest him but the words "Kuwabara fans do not read" made him want to look.

He opened it up and found the title "Kuwabara got run over by a Reindeer." He delightfully read the song, and here's how it went:

"Kuwabara got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Keiko and Yusuke, they believe

Turns out that reindeer was a demon

And the next mission was to take it out

But Kuwabara couldn't make it

Because he was knocked out

Kuwabara got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Keiko and Yusuke, they believe

Who knows if he's still alive

And nobody really cared

Because he was an idiot

And around him little kids were scared

Kuwabara got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Keiko and Yusuke, they believe"

Hiei snickered a little and showed it to Kurama, who also laughed and sent it telepathically to Yusuke whom, when he got there, laughed.

Kuwabara asked, "What is it?"

Yusuke, who wanted to know Kuwabara's reaction said, "Type in the title Christmas Fun and read it all."

He laughed a little as Kuwabara logged into it. Kuwabara read it and looked annoyed. So I said, "How do you like my other fanfiction?"

Kuwabara stood up and shouted, "You wrote this! I'm going to beat you up!"

I, not too worried, said, "No you won't. Not unless you want to stay in this dimension that is."

I started to laugh and Kuwabara backed down but shot me a dirty look. "You wrote this?" questioned Hiei; "It's good."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, I gave it to my friend to use though. I came up with the idea, and she came up with the first verse. I came up with the other two."

The librarian walked up to Kuwabara, who was still standing up, and said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. You're disturbing this library."

And Kuwabara left. "I think we should all leave anyway. It's 7:00 p.m. and I'm sure you guys are hungry."

Then I continued, "Let's go. And Hiei, stop trying to print that out, this library doesn't have a printer." And Hiei logged out.

We walked outside to see Kuwabara leaning against the wall, looking a little bored. Or at least I thought he did.

"Come on Kuwabara, we're going to get something to eat."

So Kuwabara joined us although he hung back a little. Still upset about the song, I see. Well, just as long as Hiei doesn't get pissed off at me. I don't think a threat could really stop him easily. In fact, I don't think it could stop him at all! So we walked back to my house where Mom was making spaghetti. When we got back, turns out, it was already done! Good timing Jessica! My mom set down extra seats, because I left a note saying there will be 4 guests. I placed it in the kitchen while the gang was watching "themselves."

I walked in the kitchen to say one seating arrangement rule. "Whatever you do, don't sit Kuwabara and Hiei together. Trust me, they hate each other! Got it?"

"Got ya!" Mom replied as she sat us all down.

"I'm not hungry." Hiei stated but Mom still put some pasta on the plate, it didn't have any sauce on it, but it did have Parmesan cheese sprinkled on it.

Hiei thought "Is it genetic to give me food when I say I don't want any?"

My mom yelled, "Mike, food!"

Hiei thought, "There are only 6 plates set up! If he's coming that would make it a dinner for 7."

Mike ran in and, seeing as Hiei wasn't eating, took Hiei's plate away.

"Oh." Hiei thought, his question answered.

"Hey brat." I said.

Mike said, "My name isn't brat you dumbass. Ouch!"

Mom just hit him on the head. "Don't swear, it's disrespectful."

I stated, "Isn't taking somebody's food away, even if they aren't eating it rude to?"

"Good point." Mom replied. She walked into the kitchen and got Hiei an apple. Hiei thought, "Why does everyone around here want me to eat even if I'm not that hungry?"

He ate the apple and threw it away. He then sat in a corner away from everyone but still in hearing distance. (Everyone can see him too.)

My brother looked around at the people eating with him (and Hiei) and a smile instantly formed on his face. "Wow! You brought the Yu Yu Hakusho group here! That's so cool! Could I get your autographs before you go? Especially you three!" pointing at Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

"What about me?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll accept yours too, Kuwabara." My brother said. He really isn't a Kuwabara fan but he idolizes Kurama and Yusuke and thinks Hiei is really, really cool.

"Hey! Next time could you bring the Inuyasha gang here?"

I looked at him and said, "You want a temperamental half-demon, a perverted priest, a girl who has a short temper, and a girl from their future who is a reincarnation of an ancient priestess come to this dimension?"

My brother nodded. I replied "I'll see what I can do."

My brother said, "o.k. Just don't bring pokemon here again! Pikachu ate my food, Umbreon kept staring at me, a pidgey kept sitting on my head, and an Aerodactyl almost ate me!"

I defensively said, "O.k. I swear Aerodactyl was an accident. And that was a year ago!"

Kurama asked, "What's a pokemon?"

"Don't ask." Me, my mom, and Mike all said at once and the subject was dropped immediately.

After dinner Hiei asked, "Can we go back now?" I looked at the clock and said, "Yeah, let's get you back! It's 7:30 p.m. already!"

So we walked to the park and I tried to open the portal. Yes! It's working…No! The portal was only big enough for 1 pinky finger. I, a little scared, said, "It seems your dimension was farther than I though, I must've drained my psychic abilities getting you here."

"Great, just great. We're stuck here!" complained Yusuke.

Kurama asked, "How long until you can open the portal?"

I said, "At the longest, about 2:30 p.m. tomorrow. Sorry!"

"It's your fault." Yusuke muttered.

Hiei said, "It's going to be a long day."

Under his breath. Kurama asked, "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Well," I started; "we have 3 guest bedrooms on the second floor and a couch in the living…"

They all left, except Hiei who didn't care where he slept, to claim the guest bedrooms.

"…room that turns into a bed." Hiei left for the house and I followed him. Then Mike came out and wanted me to play catch with him. Hiei walked into the house. I played with my brother until I got bored and threw the ball in a tree. Then I walked in and saw Hiei sitting in a corner, Yusuke and Kuwabara watching TV, and Kurama reading a Steven King book, which I guess Laura, my mom, gave to him. It was called **_FireStarter_** and it was about a young pyrokenetic girl who's on the run with her father. Long book. Good one though.

I took this opportunity to write some, or rather, most of my fanfiction. When I was done it was 11:30 at night and my brother, Mike, who came in half an hour after I left him, was asleep in his room right down the hall. Earlier he was worried that they would leave in the night and not give him those autographs! Anyway the YYH gang were a little tired from the lack of sleep they had last night. Hiei was asleep on the couch/bed, and the other three were upstairs in the small guestrooms. I might as well go to bed too. So I turn off the light, hide this under my bed, and go to sleep.

I woke up at 8:30 and got dressed and ate some cereal. Hiei was still asleep, but barely. He looked like he would wake up if a bird chirped!

So I walked up the stairs and turned on my stereo and skipped disk one and went directly to disk 2, My No Doubt CD my mom got me for Christmas. I pressed play and soon enough it was playing "I'm just a Girl" (I must of had a death wish!) and Hiei, as well as the others, were thinking, "What is that racket!"

I walked downstairs and saw Hiei covering his ears yelling, "Shut that thing up!"

Not wanting to remain in a room with an angry Hiei I ran upstairs and turned down the volume so you could barely hear it out of my room. I walked downstairs again to see if Hiei still could hear it. He looked annoyed at being woken up like that. Then the others came down looking annoyed also.

"Cereal?" I asked looking as innocent as possible.

Mike, who apparently was spying on me, suddenly said, "Please don't kill my sister, she's always in for a good laugh."

At this comment I laugh just a little. Mike said, "See!"

So they all went down to the table and ate some cereal. Oddly enough, Hiei joined us! Wow! He must really be tired! Like, put the orange juice in your cereal and eat it and not notice kind of tired. (He didn't put orange juice on his cereal, mind you)

Anyway after breakfast I walked upstairs and skipped to the next CD, Nightmare before Christmas, which went over better. "Hey, anyone want to play Super Smash Brothers?"

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked. "It's a fighting video game. 4 choose characters to fight all at once! Or fight in a 2 player mode, or you can play with 3 players."

I explained, "Good idea Mike!" Mike smiled and started it up. Mike and me showed an example match between Kirby (Me) and Link (Mike) and I kicked Mike's butt! It was close though. Mike handed the controller to Hiei and he handed it to Kurama. I stuck with Kirby and he picked Fox McCloud.

I went easy against him because he never played before but he was pretty good. He killed me twice! Then after I beat him I suggested, "Hey, why don't you four fight against each other? You're all beginners so it will be fair."

Hiei looked reluctant to play but he did. Wasting time I guess. Hiei picked Link, Kurama picked Fox McCloud, Yusuke picked Samas Aran, and Kuwabara picked Captain Falcon. Hiei killed Kuwabara several times, Kurama killed everyone at least twice, Yusuke killed Kurama once, and Kuwabara kept dying so he didn't have time to kill anyone. Here were the results: Kurama 7 KOs. Hiei 5 KOs. Yusuke 4 KOs. Kuwabara 0 KOs.

After that Hiei settled for watching Yusuke and Kuwabara continue to play, and Kurama was reading FireStarter again. He finished the book at 2:00 p.m. (Fast reader!) and watched the game while Hiei sat in the corner watching time. Soon it was 2:30 and Hiei said, "Can we leave now?"

I said, "Huh?" I looked at the clock. "ok. Just sign Mike's autograph book."

Hiei quickly wrote his name to get it over with. Man he is in a hurry! Don't blame him. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara signed their names and we left off to the park. When we got there Kuwabara saw a mouse and hid behind a bush.

I said, "Kuwabara, it's just a mouse! Coward."

I turned around and saw the others staring at it. I looked at the stupid thing

and saw it's jaw bones extend past its mouth and flesh forced from its because of its rapid growth. Soon it was 2 feet tall and it's tail split into 3 pieces at the end and fired 3 fireballs that missed us all. Yusuke used a tiny bit of spirit energy and blasted it to bits with one shot.

Kurama stated, "That was a weird sight. Does this happen a lot?"

Kuwabara was traumatized with fright. "Kuwabara, it's dead! No, that doesn't happen a lot. It must've escaped from the parasite eve dimension."

We walked to that same area where the gang came from. I opened a portal and they walked through. Then I walked home and wrote the rest of my fanfiction. After that I said, "Next time I'll invite the Inuyasha gang and see how that turns out! The Yu Yu Hakusho gang, now in their home dimension, forgot all about this adventure.

This was my first fanfiction! It's also the one I like the most so far out of the "Portal" series. At least so far. Well, review! Oh, and make sure that you tell me what you think of the song, "Kuwabara got run over by a raindeer!" I didn't post it as of yet, but I'm hoping too! There is a sequel to this about the Inuyasha gang which you might want to check out if you like Inuyasha! It's called Snowy Days.

Character Reviews:

Hiei: "Stupid. The one thing that saves it is the song." (Stupid? Oh, well. This is Hiei…)

Kuwabara: "I can't believe you actually wrote something like this! Why I ought to…" (Let's stop his review there, I really don't want you to hear what he's going to do to me or what he calls me later on.)

Kurama: "I'm not that dull. Other than that, it's funny and at least everyone is for the most part in character." (I don't think you are dull in the story…)

Yusuke: "The song was funny. Some of the things in this story is funny, but it's kinda stupid." (Another stupid! Okay, well, these reviews are biased…)

Well, although their reviews pretty much cover the story, feel free to voice your opinion! I don't mind if you burn this story up with flames, after all this is my first fanfiction and it isn't the last! I won't stop writing if you hate it. Okay, you have a year from now (which is August) to send in your reviews and I'll respond to them in chapter 2.


	2. Bloopers

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Yes, bloopers! I did bloopers for my trilogy! Kinda stupid, but I just want you to know the other little thing I did in my spare time. I hope you like them!

Bloopers!

For the Story: They're Here! 

When everyone is supposed to fall flat on his face:

**Everyone except Hiei falls on his face**

Jessica: Hiei! You're supposed to fall flat on you're face!

Hiei: I don't want to.

Jessica: Please! I'll give you some ice cream!

**They redo the shot and everyone falls flat on their face.**

Camera Crew: Uh, Jessica?

Jessica: What is it?

Camera Crew: We forgot to take the lens cap off!

Jessica: **Slaps her forehead.** Well didn't that Camera get the shot?

Camera Crew: Yes.

Jessica: Then why can't we use that shot?

Camera Crew: That's the blooper camera.

Jessica: We have a blooper camera?

Camera Crew: Well how else are we going to show the mistakes completely?  
Jessica: **Slaps her forehead** **again**

When Hiei is supposed to taste the ice cream:

Hiei: **Tries it and keeps eating it**

Jessica: Hiei! Now is when you throw it away!

Hiei: **Shakes his head no and keeps eating.**

Jessica: ok, redo the shot.

Hiei: **Runs off somewhere to continue to eat the ice cream.**

Jessica: Get back here Hiei!

Hiei: Not until I finish this!

Jessica: Why did I ever take this job?

Mike: You didn't take this job, you wrote this book.

Jessica: I hate my job.

(Note: In the end Hiei won.)

When Librarian is supposed to take aspirin:

Kuwabara: **says his line**

Librarian: **Throws the aspirin at Kuwabara**

Jessica: Catherine! I thought we had the script perfect, you're supposed to take the medication, not throw it at Kuwabara!

Librarian: **Does it correctly**

Jessica: ok, you're all on a five-minute break.

Hiei: **Meets up with Catherine in secret and hands her 20 dollars**

When Kuwabara is supposed to hide behind a bush:

Kuwabara: This script stinks! No way am I going to hide behind a bush just for a little mouse!

Jessica: I suggest you do it or in the 4th book you're going to be wearing a dress on a dare.

Kuwabara: ok, ok! I'll do it!

Mouse: **Transforms**

Jessica: Squeakers!

Mouse: **squeaks a few times**

Jessica: you're supposed to transform when Kuwabara's hiding behind a bush and we are all looking at you!

Mouse: squeaks a few more times

Jessica: Translator!

Mouse that speaks English, mouse, and German with an Irish accent: He says he wants an increase of payment and to send it to his 1,000 offspring because this job is going to literally kill him.

Jessica: Alright.

**Does the shot again**

**The speaker thing a midget on the camera crew was holding falls into the shot**

Jessica: cut! Joey!

Midget: Sorry!

Jessica: redo the shot!

**The speaker thing is held too high**

Jessica: We can't hear the Characters!

Midget: Sorry!

**The speaker thing is in the right position**

**Ganto from Lilo and Stitch shows up**

Ganto: Where is the Trog?

Jessica: The what?

Ganto: The experiment!

Jessica: Sorry, you're not supposed to be in the shot until, wait, you aren't even in this story!

Stitch: **Shows up from in the bush that Kuwabara was hiding behind**

Jessica: Hey! No fighting! Ganto, replace the midget who's having some difficulty holding that speaker thing.

Stitch: **Jumps in the director seat** Director!

Jessica: Sorry, I'm the director. You can sit in the seat though.

Stitch: eh. (His language for yes)

Jessica: this is really hectic. At least the shot is back to normal.

**Scene is shot correctly with no more interruptions.**


End file.
